


Summer Vacation

by Marimay



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Biphobia, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, don't worry there's a dog in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimay/pseuds/Marimay
Summary: Arthur had met Eames through Rocco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of twink as a homophobic slur. There is also some light violence. Annnnd I haven't written in forever, I don't have a beta, and I'm new to the fandom. Aka go easy on me, and please point out any glaring mistakes.

Arthur had met Eames through Rocco. 

It was his first day of freedom from high school, and Arthur decided to plant himself on a lounger in his back yard half reading, half watching his new neighbors moving truck being unloaded. There was still no sign of whoever had bought the house, but most of the moving men were providing Arthur with a great view that had only gotten better as the afternoon wore on, and the day heated up. One by one their shirts had started to come off, and they started to get more playful in the heat.

He was to busy watching a few of the men play flight to notice the lime green hatchback pull into the yard. He also didn't notice the dog that jumped out of the car, and ran right for him till he had a lap full of yellow fur. Arthur instinctively smiled and wrapped his arms around the animal.

“Rocco! Get back over here!” A voice that Arthur assumed was his new neighbor yelled, “he's not dangerous.”

“No shit.” Arthur laughed and smiled at the dog. Now he knew why a crew had built a short fence around the house three days earlier.

“Fence can't keep him in if he's not behind it yeah?”

At that Arthur looked up. He followed the line of the mans thick thigh that was covered in tight, ripped, denim up to his plain black tee shirt that clung to his body. Tattoos peaked out of the sleeves and around the collar of his shirt. Arthur made it to the man's face and found a lush set of lips curved into an apologetic smile. If this was the dad of the young family his mother had speculated was moving in then he had a serious case of the dilfs, and his wife was extremely lucky. The dog, Rocco, had taken that moment to move from squirming around on Arthur's lap back to his owner. He was dancing around happily obviously very excited to have made a new friend and show him off to his owner. 

“Ugh hi.” Arthur stood and tried not to feel scrawny next to the man. He was slightly older, not much taller, and obviously worked out.

“Sorry 'bout that, Rocco is a love. I'm Eames.” 

“Eames.” He repeated the name around in his head a few times while trying to place the accent.

“That's me.” Eames' smile went lopsided and Arthur inhaled sharply. “Do you have a name?”

“Arthur.” He breathed out and moved his eyes from the mans lips to meet the gray ones that were looking at him completely amused. “You're from England?” 

You're sinful. He added in his head.

The laugh that followed his question caused an infectious smile to spread across his lips, and a flush to creep onto his cheeks. He wasn't sure if this man was making fun of him or not. He really didn't care. 

“I am yeah. Went to uni over here decided to stay.”

“Ah.” Arthur nodded and searched his brain for something cool to say. “Yeah that's cool.” He mentally slapped himself.

“I suppose. It's not so bad over here. Flight back home can be impossible.”

“Yeah I did it two summers ago with my team.”

“You went to London with your team?” The amused look was back on his face and Arthur was stuck trying to figure out if it made him want to jump the other man or slap him.

“Yeah we...”

“Babe!” Arthur's eyes went wide as a man came over and wrapped an arm around his new neighbor's waist and kissed his neck. Arthur froze, and the only thought repeating through his head was oh fuck he's gay. 

“Arthur!”

He stood, mouth open trying to place the other man, finally realizing it was his teacher from the previous year, “Mr. Holland. Hi.” His head was still spinning at the casual, but intimate touch between the two men. He wasn't used to seeing two men together, being an obvious couple. He also would have never guessed that particular teacher leaned towards men, he always seemed to have one, or several of the girls in school hanging all over him.

“Oh just call me Joe.” He slapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder for emphasis. “Happy day after graduation! I'm sure you're thrilled to be free from that place. I know I am. I'll be teaching a few towns over next year. Where were you going to college?” He sounded way to excited, and Arthur wasn't exactly enjoying the tight grip on his shoulder.

Arthur opened his mouth to answer but Eames spoke before he could answer the rambling, “He's your student?”

“Arthur was in my AP math class. He just graduated.” The teacher nodded after repeating himself.

“High school.” Eames repeated and looked at the house and then back at Arthur. 

Arthur wanted the ground to swallow him up. He finally met a hot, apparently very gay man, who had an accent and he was with the last, and the worst person he could think of. He didn't have a chance in hell.

“I graduated.” Arthur stressed not really knowing why.

“Arthur was one of the captains on the soccer team last year. They won the state finals. He played in some club team too.”

“Football.” Eames said back as a reflex, and flashed a devastating smile earning another kiss, this time on the lips. A wave a jealousy flooded over Arthur.“What do ya play?”

“Striker,” Arthur raked his hand through his hair feeling more and more uncomfortable. He reached down and scratched Rocco's head to distract himself.

It looked like Eames was going to ask a follow up question, but he was interrupted by Mr. Holland. “Babe we should go and make sure all the boxes are off the truck, and get some food. It was great to see you Arthur.”

When they walked away, his teachers arm worked it's way back around the new neighbor, but Rocco didn't move from beside Arthur. He just looked up wondering why the hand that was patting him had stopped. Eames turned, looked at Arthur, and then down to Rocco he puckered his lips and gave one loud whistle calling for the dog before raising a hand in a small wave goodbye to Arthur. 

Those lips were going to be a problem.

Later that night Arthur realized his bedroom window looked down into Eames' kitchen. He only felt a little guilty when he found himself standing at the window watching the couple interact. There were gay kids in school, even a few couples, but he had never seen two men just be together. Looking in had honestly started out of curiosity until the mood took a sharp turn, and Eames had his former teacher pushed up against a counter kissing him. Arthur felt his body reacting, and his hand was palming his cock through his jeans before he even realized it. He made a small noise as Mr. Holland, Joe, worked one hand up the back of Eames' shirt, and the other one down the back of his jeans obviously groping his ass. He let out a small moan when Eames' shirt came off. Dark ink covered most of his torso, and his former teacher's hands were eagerly exploring the lines they made.

Arthur could see the pout on Joe's face as Eames pulled away. He couldn't blame him, he'd never want to stop kissing those lips either. After one more quick peck the couple walked out of view, and Arthur flopped back on his bed. It wasn't long till his hand was wrapped around his cock, and he was visualizing himself in his former teachers position, pressed against the counter. He came quickly, and took his shirt off to clean himself up before passing out.

~

“Do you need help?” Arthur had looked outside in time to see Eames struggling to bring a book case in through his front door. As appealing as it was to watch the muscles in the other mans body work to move the large piece of furniture he had to offer to help.

“Yes! Come save me.” Eames smiled looking around the massive piece of furniture. “No idea where Joe is. He was supposed to be back a bloody hour ago to help,” he frowned a little “grab the bottom and help me get this in.”

Arthur did just as he was told, not really knowing just how to interact with his neighbor yet. Part of him wanted to flirt, and the other part want to avoid him at all costs. 

“That wasn't to bad.” Arthur smiled and set down his end. The bookcase wasn't that hard to get though the door with two men moving it.

“It's going upstairs mate.” 

“Drag it up.” Arthur made a face at the steep stairs and the low ceiling. “It's never going to fit, it's too big.”

Eames' eye brows went up a little and he gave a lopsided grin “You don't say.”

“Don't even think about saying that's what she said.” Arthur laughed, and held up his hand.

“Oh love, no, that's what he says, every time.” Eames winked, and Arthur could feel a blush creeping up his neck.

“Right.” He hid his face behind the shelf.

“I'll go backwards.” Eames said like Arthur wasn't quickly turning a bright shade of red, like he wasn't imaging just how big the other man's cock might be.

In the end the red faded from Arthur's face, and it wasn't too much effort to get the bookcase into the spare room. Eames had only crushed his fingers between the wall and the bookshelf twice. There may also have been an incident where the bookcase came into contact with the ceiling causing a scuff mark, but Arthur didn't think he had noticed that just yet and he wasn't about to tell him.

“Looks good on this wall?”

“I think so.” Arthur looked at the desk that was in front of a window. “It'll work. Does Joe live here too?” He mentally slapped himself for the last part.

Eames just looked amused. “No. He's got his apartment. Freedom and all that or something.”

Bullshit. Arthur thought and rolled his eyes, “cool I guess.” 

“You guess?”

“I just thought you guys were living together by how he acted the other day. With his arm around you talking about unpacking.” Arthur shrugged again. He didn't like his former teacher at all, and didn't really want to see him all the time. That wasn't something he ever wanted to have to tell Eames though.

“Ahh,” There was a silence and Eames ran his hand over the stubble on his chin thinking. “Did you ever see the inside of the house before?”

“Only once. This was a baby's room. My mom thought you were going to be a young family with a baby or a pregnant wife.”

Eames let out a short but loud laugh, “not even close. Sorry to let you down Pet.”

Arthur squinted his eyes at the endearment,“yeah Mr. Holland doesn't seem like a family man.”

“No, no he doesn't.” Eames seemed to lose a little confidence, and then snap back up again. “Do you watch any matches Arthur?”

“Soc... um... Football? Yeah when I can. They play them at weird times and stuff though.” He had no idea why they were still in the little room chatting.

“You're a fan, you don't just play?”

“That's how I learn the good tricks.” Arthur shrugged. “We'd watch a lot of clips in practice on my club team.”

Eames smiled, “are you playing in college?” 

“Arthur! Nice to see you again.” They both jumped at the sound of Mr. Holland's voice. “What brings you over, and upstairs?”

“Eames needed some help with the bookcase. No big deal.” He reached and scratched the back of his head. For some reason he felt like he had done something wrong even though they were just talking about nothing.

“And thank you for that help Arthur I assure you it was greatly appreciated.” Eames beamed at him. 

“Yeah I'm gonna go.” Arthur turned around and started down the small hallway to the stairs. He didn't know exactly what was being said between the couple, but it didn't sound like Mr. Holland was happy. He gave Rocco a little pat on the head before letting himself out of the house completely.

~

A few days later Arthur had just finished mowing the lawn when he noticed Rocco outside looking at him through the fence, pathetically wagging his tail, just waiting for attention. Arthur couldn't resist and walked over to the fence and leaned over it to pet the dog. “Hi there handsome guy.”

“Hello to you too.” Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Eames' voice and just looked at him with wide eyes. “I should have brought you a cold drink, or something.” 

He suddenly felt extremely exposed in just his jeans, sweating from the sun, “I was calling Rocco handsome. Not you.” You're sexy, he added mentally.

“You wound me Arthur.”

Something inside him broke a little at his name said in that accent, and when he went to make eye contact with the other man he noticed Eames' eyes jump up to his from looking at his naked torso. “Yeah, sure. I don't think you're lacking in confidence.” He had no idea he could be so nonchalant, especially after catching another man looking at his body.

“What are you up to today?”

Arthur blinked twice. The only thing his mother had asked him to do was mow the lawn other than that he was free. “Nothing really. I just had to mow.” He gestured to the lawn.

“Joe is away for the weekend, and I'm having some mates over to watch a match. If you want you can come round too.”

“Sure.” Arthur nodded and sounded way more confident then he felt. 

“Round five is good.”

“Okay.” He bent down to pat Rocco one more time before trying to walk away with some kind of relaxed stride. He's pretty sure he just looked like a fool.

A few hours later put Arthur in front of Eames' door. He was nervous and had no idea what to expect, and he didn't how many people he was walking into. All he wanted was the excuse to look at Eames without Mr. Holland around, or the threat of him popping in mid conversation. 

After he rung the bell Rocco started barking and he watched with a smile as the dog jumped up in the window and the tone of the barks changed from I'm going to kill you to, yay my friend is here. When he looked over from the window the door was opening and there was Eames holding a beer with a lazy smile plastered across his face.

“It's some shit taped match between Arsenal and Chelsea but it should be fun anyway yeah?” There were no hellos and with that Arthur was inside of the house with Rocco instantly glued to his side, the dog's tail pounding on his leg. 

“I know more about La Liga.”

“Of course you do Darling.”

Darling? Arthur blinked at him. The pet names were starting to get a little out of control. Though he had no idea if this was just Eames being himself or not.

“Come meet Yusuf and Dom!” Eames beamed and started to walk away. Arthur and Rocco followed behind him. “Dom doesn't care about the sport, but he only really has good taste in women.”

“Mr. Cobb.” Arthur squeaked out, it was his french teachers husband. She had invited him over for meals every so often spouting off about wanting to get to know her favorite students better. He figured it was one of the weird perks of going to a private school, and never really questioned it. “How's the new baby?” This was infinitely better than watching Mr. Holland feel up Eames, but still awkward.

“Escaping for a few hours.” Dom made a cheers gesture with his beer and smiled. 

“He does have great taste in women,” Arthur smiled back at Eames who gave him a confused look back. “Mrs. Cobb taught me French.”

“Someone around here has to have some kind of taste in significant others.” The other man shifted forward to grab a handful of chips. “Yusuf.” He said the name at Arthur as a greeting. 

“Don't start.” Eames said with an edge to his voice, and handed Arthur an open bottle before he sat down. 

Dom eyed the beer in Arthur's hand. He wavered before taking a sip, but did so with a false confidence. It wasn't like he had never drank before it just wasn't exactly legal yet. Right now the teenage part of his brain was screaming at him to fit in.

“Can you drink?” Yusuf asked eyeing him.

“British rules in here. He's eighteen he can drink.” Eames looked at Arthur who was still standing rather uncomfortably at the entrance to the room. “You are eighteen right?”

“Yes.” Arthur frowned. “And it's not like I've never had beer before. Mrs. Cobb lets us drink wine when she has us over for dinner.” He mentally slapped himself for sounding so young.

“Oh!” Dom sat up quickly almost spilling his drink all over Rocco who in turn let out one sad little ruff. “Mal wants to do a cookout. I'm supposed to invite you two. She's going to email you about it Arthur and that Ariadne girl.” 

“Don't spill on the dog.” Eames frowned. “Arthur come sit.” He tapped the couch looking at Arthur expectantly.

By the time the match was over Arsenal had won from behind, and Arthur was well on his way to being drunk. He had tried his best to keep up with the other men, and it just put him in a position where he was lounging far to close to Eames for his own good. All he wanted to do was sit up, and straddle the other man. He wanted to feel Eames under him, getting hard, as they kissed. He just really wanted to kiss that fucking mouth, or see those lips wrapped around his dick.

“Did you have Joe as a teacher?”

It took Arthur a second to snap out of his fantasy, and register that Yusuf was talking to him, “yeah it was the fucking worst.” After the words came out he knew that he shouldn't have said them. Dom and Yusuf got a little too interested while Eames seemed to wilt back into the couch with a grimace.

“The class?” Yusuf followed up and shot Eames a look.

“Him to. He was so dry and horrible, but the girls in my class loved him.” Arthur felt Eames straighten up at little at that and kept going against his better judgment, “I was surprised to see them together.” 

“Why's that?” Eames asked and his eyes narrowed a little bit.

“There were always some kind of rumors about him, and some senior girl. Even when I was a freshman. I never thought he was into guys. Like right before graduation this year someone said they saw him with Kelly Long coming out of some motel. Obviously that was total bullshit though he doesn't go for girls.” He took another sip and as he swallowed noticed the feeling in the room completely change. He had said too much, and honestly the rumor didn't feel like total bullshit at all.

“Eames.” Dom said carefully, and suddenly Arthur wanted the couch to swallow him up. “Kids gossip. It's how they entertain themselves.”

“It was obvious bullshit.” Arthur repeated with a nod. He was just sober enough to bite back any additional comments.

“Rumors every year.” Yusuf echoed. “You know what they say. Where there's smoke...”

“Don't.” Eames gave Yusuf a hard look and flopped back into the couch. Arthur wasn't exactly sure what he had just drug up, but he regretted opening his mouth.

Dom fumbling to answer his phone broke through the heavy silence. “Hi. Yeah... Fun.” He nodded. “Arthur is his neighbor so he watched too... yes that Arthur... I will... I love you too... Bye.” Dom hung the phone up and looked at Eames as he stood up. “You good?”

“Yeah. Course.” Eames nodded throwing on a blinding smile.

“No. Really. I'll stay if you want.” Dom leaned over him just to make sure.

“'M fine.” Eames waved him off.

“Okay I'm out then. Arthur, Mal says hi, and I'll get the cookout info to you guys.” He gave Eames another look and was out the door.

Before another silence could settle around them Yusuf spoke, “Eames the kids pretty drunk you should sober him up some before you send him home.” Arthur wanted to punch him.

“I'm not drunk.” Arthur's lips started to form a pout as he looked over at Eames who seemed to soften his tight, forced smile when they made eye contact.

“I'm going to head out too. I'll see you guys at that cookout.” He paused. “Eames I'm serious give him some water, and Joe is horrible leave him.” 

Eames flipped him off and stood. They gave each other a quick hug before Yusuf glanced at Arthur and then back at Eames, “it's a better idea, but be good.” He left soon after that with a small wave goodbye to Arthur. 

“Be good?” Arthur was finally alone with Eames, and had no idea what to do. He currently couldn't think of anything he wanted to do that could be put under the good category. 

“That wasn't aimed at you Darling.” He reached down and played with Rocco's ears. “I'm going to let him out and get you some water.”

“I'm not drunk. Just almost drunk.” Arthur stood up with him and followed him to the back door and then the kitchen. He decided to let the be good comment slide. It could have just been how they said goodbye to each other. He did have a nasty habit of reading into things to much. 

Arthur casually leaned back against the counter and watched Eames move around the room. “I'm sorry if I was an ass about your boyfriend. I just fucking hated math.”

Eames laughed and handed him a bottle of water, “Don't apologize for being honest. Dom and Yusuf hate him.” He paused. “Do you think Joe did something with that girl?”

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will this conversation away. There was enough speculation that the girls parents were informed, and she missed the last week of school before graduation. “I don't really know.” He lied and paused. “Hey there isn't anyone at my house to catch me buzzed anyway. I don't have to hang out and drink water.”

“I don't mind.” Eames settled in next to him and Arthur took a deep breath when their arms touched. “I've never seen anyone but you over there.” Eames pointed out the window up at Arthur's room seemingly happy for the change in topic.

“My parents got divorced last year. Mom spends most of her time at her boyfriends house. I think she's just waiting for me to go to school to sell the house. I'm alone most of the time.” He shrugged and drank more of the water. “She just calls or checks in to make sure I haven't trashed the place or lowered the curb appeal with long grass.” He tried a laugh. “I spent most of last year alone, only had one huge party though.” 

“If I were you I'd have my girlfriend up there shagging her senseless day and night.” Eames nodded through the window at his house. Arthur started to wonder if Eames knew the view he had of his kitchen.

“I don't have a girlfriend.” Arthur answered stupidly and then looked over to see Eames watching him. “I'm not, I don't” He sighed never having actually said the words out loud before. “I'm gay.” It took every ounce of will power he had to not lean over and kiss Eames just to prove his point. The man's gray eyes were looking into his intently, and those lips that Arthur had so many fantasies around curled up into a smile. 

“Then up there having my dick sucked at all hours.” Arthur couldn't help but shove him a little. He would have zero issues sucking Eames' dick all day and night.

“I wish.” There was a short laugh. “This is all I've got.” Arthur held up his hand and wiggled his fingers feeling brave from the beer.

“Cheeky” Eames' smile got wider and he grabbed the hand Arthur was holding up lacing their fingers together. “Boys best friend.”

Arthur couldn't do anything but blush and look down, “It's the only thing getting the job done.”

“For now Pet.” Eames said in a low voice and dropped his hand. “Ready to head home?”

Be good echoed through Arthur's brain in that moment.

“Yeah.” Arthur looked back over and didn't miss the distant look in Eames' eyes before he turned it into a beaming smile full of mismatched teeth. “I guess I am.”

“Enjoy that tonight.” Eames nodded to his hand and his smile dropped into a smirk.

“You're incorrigible.”

“Such a big word Darling.” 

“I'm sorry do you need me to dumb it down?”

“No, Arthur. Not at all.” In the small exchange Eames had managed to lead them both to the door. He opened it and gave Arthur a smile as he edged him outside.

“Goodnight Mr. Eames.” It was really the only response he could muster as Eames looked down at his hand that he had just been joking about.

“There's no need to be so formal with me Arthur.”

Arthur smirked, “Yes Sir.”

“Careful Darling. I could get used to that.” Eames purred almost directly into his ear pulling them closer by that hand.

He wanted to keep this going, and see just how far he could push, but Eames had quickly moved back into the house shut the door after his last comment. 

Arthur would like to say that he didn't run home, but he did, without a doubt. 

Once he was home he instantly went to his room, and deliberately left the light on as he stripped off each article of clothing slowly. The alcohol buzzing through him made every touch of his hand on his skin feel that much better, and he was that much braver. It wasn't about putting on a show as he wrapped his long fingers around his cock, it was about getting off. It was about imagining Eames was watching from his dark kitchen, his cock getting hard and pushing out against his jeans. It was about daring to imagine just how far Eames' would push him if he did call him Sir that way.

He came hard thinking of the things he wanted Eames to do to him.

~

“Why am I here?” Arthur groaned.

“Because you're Mal's favorite. Why am I here?”

“You're her favorite.”

“Do you think she'd let us drink? That would make this better.”

“No but we should try. Since when did you drink anyway?”

The back and forth between Arthur and Ariadne had been going on like that all afternoon. They had planted themselves in a corner of the yard segregated off from the rest of the people at the cookout. It wasn't that it was awkward, and there were a few other former students there, but they just didn't seem to fully fit in with the crowd. It didn't help that they didn't really know anyone else there, except a few former teachers that neither wanted to talk to.

“Where's your hot neighbor?”

“I don't know. I didn't come with him.”

“I thought he was going to be here.” 

“He is. I think.” Arthur sighed and looked at her exasperated. “I didn't ask.” He left out the fact that he had mostly been avoiding his neighbor after the whole drunk flirting, I hope he sees me jerking off through my window incident.

“What are you two doing over here? I've been sent to force you to interact with other people.” Dom's voice cut off whatever ridiculous thing Ariadne was about to say to him.

“Great job on the burgers.” Ariadne beamed back at him her small crush showing. “Think we could sneak a beer or two?”

“Why not?” Dom nodded and lead them away from their cozy corner to a long table that held the food and a few coolers full of drinks. “It's not like I could stop you from going in there and grabbing one.” He winked.

That's when Arthur finally found Eames, not that he was looking. 

First he noticed Mr. Holland looking down at the ground, and when his eyes followed his former teacher's he was met with the sight of Eames rolling around on the ground with Rocco and a collection of small children. He was smiling easily and Rocco was laying his tail wagging as a child climbed onto his back. Eames scooped up the little girl and tickled her sides as he set her down on the ground. Something in Arthur's chest tightened, and he didn't really know why. Eames just looked so happy and in his element at that moment. He exhaled sharply trying to place a finger on exactly what he was feeling in that moment. 

“He teaches kindergarten. Eames is very good with children. He's going to be Phillipa's teacher next year.” A smooth familiar voice broke him out of his staring. “I would close your mouth when you look though Arthur.”

A blush crept into his cheeks. “Hi Mrs. Cobb.”

“No, no. Mal now.” She laughed brightly and waved her hand around. “I have someone I want you to meet he's just finished his first year of business school.”

“Mrs... Mal, I'm okay.” Arthur a looked down at Eames quickly and was pleased to notice the mans gray eyes looking back up at him through the pile of children on top of him. “I need to stick with Ariadne.”

“She'll be fine. I found her an art student.”

“You can't just find people, people.” Arthur laughed letting his eyes dart back to watch Eames. He was suddenly reminded of the man's reaction when he had pointed out that Mr. Holland didn't seem like a family man that day with the bookcase. 

“That person is not for you Arthur.” Mal frowned. “He's too old. There's too much there.”

“Too much?” Arthur frowned back at her. It was just a stupid crush that he wasn't even going to bother trying to hide from her. It didn't matter anyway, Eames was taken, which was very apparent with Mr. Holland standing arms crossed watching over him.

“He's older. He's lived through more.” She waved her hand. “It's not my story to tell. But here come meet Jeremy.”

Soon he was being shoved at a very slight man in skinny jeans and a bright pink polo who was giving out easy smiles. It didn't take a genius to see what Mal was trying to do. He couldn't blame Mal for trying, but he also couldn't stop his eyes from constantly trying to find Eames. Eames, who was being kissed and touched at every opportunity by his boyfriend. He wasn't jealous. He just didn't get it, Joe was a horrible human being, Eames had turned out to not be horrible at all. He didn't make an effort to stop his eyes from wandering but he threw forced smile at his new friend every so often.

The conversation wasn't that bad, and he did get to dig deeper into what his future at school might look like. Before he knew it, it was dark out, and pink shirt was leaving with his phone number. Arthur wasn't exactly sure why he had given the other man his number. He wasn't really all that attracted to him, but it felt like the right thing to do.

“Trying to retire your hand Darling?”

Arthur jumped at the deep voice coming out of no where behind him. To cover his surprise he sat down on the cool grass. “Always.” He forced a laugh, “but not with him.”

“He didn't seem your type at all. Kind of a twink.” Eames sat next to him with a small smile, and offered up the rest of his beer to Arthur before taking one last sip.

“I hate that term.” He took a sip of the beer trying not to imagine Eames' lips around it. “Kids used to harass me and call me that before I stopped caring.”

“Don't worry love, you're not a twink.” 

Arthur let out a short labored laugh and froze when he felt Eames lean into him. “Neither are you.”

“I cannot be placed into any clear category.” Eames shoved him with his shoulder laughing a little.

No shit. Arthur answered in his head.

“So. Why did you stay here after you finished school?” He said it very deliberately and abruptly, but Mal's comment had been swimming around in his head all night.

“That's not a fun story to tell at all.” Eames sighed.

“I didn't know you were a teacher too.” He gave up after looking at Eames, his face had gone blank. Arthur didn't like being the person to cause that reaction at all.

“Mmm.” He hummed low. “That I am. Love the little gits. They're fun.”

“It's because you're a big kid.”

“I'm just fun Darling. You could use some fun in you.”

“In me?” He looked over his eyes wide. He was now used to a little flirting between the two of them, but that was taking it a bit further than normal. “I think it might be time for you to go home and get to bed Mr. Eames.” Arthur laughed lightly and finished off the drink.

“Are you going to call me Sir again Arthur? I told you I could get used to that.” Eames grabbed onto his wrist and gave it a squeeze. There was a hit of Eames' breath on his neck as he spoke. 

“Babe!” Arthur flinched as Eames dropped his wrist quickly, and sat up straight. Arthur looked up feeling guilty and was met with a very dangerous look from his former math teacher. “We should go. It's getting late.” There was no arguing with the firm tone it was said in.

“I suppose yer right.” Eames slurred a little and stood up. He melted into the other mans side when an arm was wrapped around him. “Night Arthur.”

“Goodnight Mr. Eames.” He nodded. “Mr. Holland.” He wanted the formality to hurt but hung his head after he said it.

“What the fuck was that?” Ari was looking down at him, hands on her hips, as he looked up. 

“Eames.” Arthur shook his head and stood up.

“The hot neighbor?”

Arthur nodded, “that's the one.”

“I thought he was going to jump you.”

“It's not like that Ari.”

“He was going to kiss your neck. His mouth was like right there.” 

“Eames is in a relationship with Mr. Holland.” Arthur said forcefully trying to remind himself more than tell his friend.

“He's dating Mr. Holland? Didn't Mr. Holland fuck half the female graduating class?”

“Yeah. I don't know.” He shrugged just wanting to be home.

“Does he know his boyfriend likes teenage girls?” Her mouth was in a tight line.

“Ari I don't know. Just drop it.” Arthur grumbled not wanting to get back into that conversation again.

~

“Arthur!”

“Why is you car lime green?” Arthur looked up and squinted at the sun reflecting off of the offensively colored car. “It's not even normal, good lime green, it's got a hint of baby puke in it.”

“It spoke to me. Also it was on sale.” Eames grinned back. “I have a question for you.”

“Okay.” He trailed off really not wanting to know what was going to come next.

“Can you mow my lawn?”

“Is that a euphemism?” 

Eames mouthed the word back at him looking amused, “why would you think that love? I assure you I'm not the sort for that.”

“Right.” Arthur narrowed his eyes. “You can't do it yourself?”

“Rocco hates it. I was going to take him for a drive, and let you have at it.”

“Oh. So I get the shit end of that. Nice.” Arthur nodded and crossed his arms. “What do I get?”

“All of my riches.” Eames spread his arms out.

He had to chuckle, “what's that? Some finger paintings left over from last school year? The baby poop car?”

“Still so cheeky.” Eames' amusement showed in his eyes. 

“Arthur!” They both jumped a little at the new voice calling his name. “Is this our new neighbor?”

“Ugh yeah mom this is Eames.” Arthur's eyes danced between his mother and his neighbor. Suddenly feeling way more nervous than he had any right to.

“I was just seeing if Arthur here could mow my lawn for me. I'm afraid my dog isn't really fond of the noise and he does such a good job.”

“I'm sure he'd love to.” Arthur's mother stated with little emotion.

“I'd love to Mr. Eames.” Arthur echoed his face taking on the same blank expression.

“I'll just be off with Rocco then.”

Arthur watched him get back into the green car this time with his dog and pull away. “He seems kind of young to own his own house. I guess it's something to keep you busy and outside though.” She tried a smile and turned to her son. “I won't be back for a few days dear. Don't ruin the place, and do a nice job on Mr. Eames' lawn.”

“I will mom.” He shrugged off her kiss and trudged to the garage for the mower.

Nearly two hours later Arthur finished the lawn and was sweating. He had taken off his shirt half way through, and neatly folded it before resting it over the top of the fence. Normally he he wouldn't be one to put himself on display, as he was still not quiet grown into his own body. Arthur was all long, lean lines of muscles, but they weren't filled out yet he always felt scrawny. His shirt, however, had been stuck to his back with sweat within the first half hour of mowing and he just couldn't take it. He was ready to escape the sun and take a shower when Eames pulled back in and let a very happy Rocco out of the car who ran right for Arthur.

“He really loves you.”

“I can tell.” Arthur moved to shove the dog away from his body. Rocco was licking every bit of salty skin he could get to. It wasn't exactly the tongue he wanted on him.

“You did a good job.” Eames looked out over the yard and then back to Arthur.

“Yeah, thanks. Your back yard is a pain in the ass. I'm not doing that again unless you rake up the dog shit.”

Eames let out a loud laugh, “Oh Pet are your sensibilities offended?”

“Hardly. I'm just not being paid, and I stepped in dog shit,” he moved to wipe the sweat off his brow. 

“Mmm looks like it was hard work.” Eames hummed and when Arthur looked back over he swore the other man was looking over his body. That would have been the second time.

Rather than admit that fact to himself he crossed his arms, “what is my real payment Mr. Eames?”

“Back to mister when you mean business.” Eames' eyes sparkled. “I wonder what the Sir is for?”

“Sir is for when I can't deal with your bullshit.” Arthur grumbled. “Can I have a payment, Sir?”

Eames' mouth dropped from a smile into something a little more serious, and he took a step forward closing off most of the space between them. Arthur suddenly couldn't breathe. “Do you really want me to elaborate on that Arthur?”

“I,” he started and he wanted to finish, but there was a figure walking over to them and Arthur was instantly reminded that the man across from him was not single, and apparently complicated beyond that fact.

“Babe!” An overly possessive arm was flung around Eames' waist per usual. “The yard looks great.”

“Arthur did it. So, I didn't spook Rocco.” Eames reached out for the dog who perked up at the mention of his name.

“He was about to pay me.” Arthur bit out. It was a sad attempt at not coming off as angry as he felt.

“Oh. Here.” Mr. Holland, Joe, pulled out two twenties and handed them over. “Great job kid.”

It took everything he had not to combat that with a snide remark. “Thanks.” He gave Eames one last look and walked away into his house leaving the shirt on the fence. He really didn't have time for whatever game Eames seemed to be playing with him.

Later that night he stuffed the forty dollars into an envelope and left it in the mailbox. He didn't want any of Mr. Holland's money.

~

“Lose this love?” Eames held up the money between two fingers. “Or this?” He then waved Arthur's own tee shirt at him.

Arthur frowned, he was expecting his pizza, not Eames, “Not at all.” He answered but grabbed his shirt. It had been two days since he left the money in the mailbox. 

“Going to invite me in?”

“I have to invite you in? Are you a vampire?” Arthur shot back.

“Thinking of me sucking something?” Eames laughed.

“No.” Arthur stated flatly and firmly. Yes, always his brain yelled back.

“So this is where the great independent Arthur lives?”

He shrugged. “Yeah. I mean it's all my parents stuff, but I don't trash the place.”

“And what are you up to this evening Love?”

“I thought you were my pizza.” Neither had stat or really moved yet. Eames was still by the door and Arthur was still looking at him like he had ten heads. 

“Turns out someone left me some money.” Eames waved the bills again. “I was wondering why.”

“I didn't want his money as payment.” The answer walked a very fine line, but Arthur was tired of pretending and tired of Mr. Holland making him feel small.

“I know you didn't.”

Eames sighed and it looked like he was going to speak again, but the door bell rang saving them both. Arthur went to open it but Eames turned around and opened the door first. He handed the two twenties to the delivery guy as he took the pizza and closed the door. “There. The money is gone. Never happened.” He held up the pizza, “what are we going to watch while we eat this?”

“We?”

“Well I came for a visit didn't I?” Eames grinned. 

“Do I have a choice in this at all?” Arthur sighed. He wanted an easy night, nothing with Eames had turned out to be all that easy.

“You do not Arthur. Now fetch me a drink.” Eames plopped down onto the couch. “How did you know my favorite kind of pizza?”

“It's my favorite.” Arthur grumbled from the kitchen. If he was being honest with himself, he was still annoyed with being handed the forty dollars to begin with.

“Oh Love do cheer up. It'll be a fun night.” Eames yelled back obviously with food in his mouth.

Arthur walked out with some soda and frowned, “Don't eat it all.” There were already three slices missing. 

“You should have ordered two.” Eames shrugged and held out a piece for Arthur.

“If only I knew you'd randomly show up.” Arthur grabbed the pizza. 

“Your mom finally put the house on the market?”

“Yeah.” Arthur shrugged. “I guess I'll be living at school next year.” 

“Is that what you want?”

“Not really. I'm used to my own space, but I don't own the house so I can't do much. Dorm life it is.” Arthur grumbled around his pizza. So far Eames wasn't making him feel nearly as good as he usually did.

“Might not be that bad. That's how I met Yusuf and Dom.” Eames shrugged the chewed.

“Where's your boyfriend?” He couldn't help but ask, and needed the topic to change. His mother hadn't told him the house was going up for sale, and he literally woke up to the sign on the front lawn without any notice.

“Joe likes his space.” Eames grabbed for the cup of soda suddenly seeming slightly uncomfortable.

Arthur sat next to him, “and you love that so much.” He wondered if Mr. Holland was with a former student, or if he really was just spending some time alone.

“Have you been talking to Dom and Yusuf because you sound like them.” Eames grumbled.

“Just pointing it out Mr. Eames.” Arthur grinned trying to lighten the mood. “I didn't have any plans on what to watch. There's a batman movie on.” He shrugged.

“That'll do.” He threw a arm over the back of the couch casual as ever. If there had been a yawn to go with it, it would have looked like a typical teen movie move. It was all Arthur could do not to lean into the other body.

Apparently at some point he fell asleep, because the next thing he knew his name was being said softly and repeatedly. He cracked one eye open and noticed the room was completely dark now, and silent. Instinctively he curled into the body he was already snuggling against and groaned. “Go away.”

“If you go to bed Darling.”

Arthur mentally slapped himself. Of course the hard body he was pressed against belonged to Eames. His sleeping subconscious had completely betrayed him. He moved back slower than he should have and yawned. “When did you shut all the lights off.” He looked at the coffee table. “And clean up?”

“When you fell asleep.” Eames was looking at him and the quiet from the night felt like it was pressing down on him. “Don't worry no snoring, no drooling, nothing embarrassing.”

“That's incredibly domestic of you.” Arthur smiled softly. “Sorry I was leaning all over you.”

“You were asleep. I suppose you couldn't help it.”

“Mmm” Arthur hummed and slumped back. 

Eames laughed, “I like sleepy Arthur. You look pliant.”

“Do I?” Arthur opened an eye and looked over at the other man having just realized he had them closed, and then just closed it again. “You've got some dominate tendencies.”

“I do.” He didn't see the nod but he did feel the fingers trace over his jaw and down his neck before resting on his chest. “I guess I just like to be in control of others pleasure if they're willing.” The hand fell away, and Arthur found himself leaning over looking for the contact.

“Can I ask you a question?” He didn't have a clear enough head to censor himself, and he had a feeling that in this moment Eames wouldn't push him away if he were to crawl into his lap. 

“Yes.” Eames sounded closer, but Arthur didn't dare open his eyes.

“At the cookout thing Mal said you weren't for,” he paused and rewound in his head. He wanted to know what made Eames' not for him according to Mal. “You lived more and hand been through things because you're older. What happened?”

“Ahhh.” That sounded further away and Arthur opened his eyes, straining through the dark to see Eames. “Cocaine mostly. A stolen car or two.”

“You what?” Arthur sat up.

“I was younger than you. It's why I went to school here, and never went back home for long. Easier to be clean here. No old friends, no old contacts.” Eames drifted off.

“That is not what I expected you to say at all. You have all your shit together.”

Eames laughed, “not all of it.”

Mr. Holland. Arthur though, “well a job and a house is a good start.”

“It is.” Eames leaned closer again and Arthur just looked at him. They should have been kissing by now. “Darling I think you should go to bed.”

“Isn't that my line?” He didn't move, he just leaned in more, mentally yelling to be kissed. Almost like an answer Eames' hand was back on his face, this time cupping the side of his neck. “Please.”

There was a pause. They were so close and Eames was just looking at him like he was trying to make a very important decision. “I can't.”

“Just once. Please” Arthur didn't even know how he got the courage to ask again, and it sounded so close to begging.

“We'd both regret it.” Eames slid his hand down. “Go to bed Darling. I'm sorry.”

Eames stood, and even in the dark Arthur could see the pain on his face. He didn't leave the couch till the next morning. He just couldn't bring himself to leave it when the entire piece of furniture smelled like the other man.

~

Arthur was not spying when he heard them fighting. He'd sworn off Eames after the last incident. There was something there, and for some reason Eames just wasn't willing to leave Joe and let it happen. Part of him wanted to keep pushing until he got want he wanted, but he knew it wasn't fair. So he stepped back. He didn't want to feel like he trapped Eames into something.

He had lasted two weeks. Now here he was standing at his bedroom window looking into the kitchen. There wasn't really anything to see, but he was straining to hear anything. It was just loud. There was so much yelling that he couldn't even make out who was talking. Rocco was left outside, pacing around, obviously worried.

There were four loud slams and suddenly Mr. Holland was in his car, and Eames was sitting on the grass outside with Rocco laying next to him as he started chain smoking. He waited for the man to finish three cigarettes and light a fourth before going outside himself. He wasn't really sure why he decided to go out but there he was walking across the grass barefoot, in pajama pants and a tee shirt.

“Hey.” Arthur said softly and sat down next to Eames. “Smoking is shit for you.”

“Hello Arthur.”

“Want to talk?”

“Did you hear it all?” 

“I didn't really hear anything. It was just loud, there was some slamming, and I saw Joe leave.” It was all he could do not to call the boring math teacher Mr. Holland.

“Ahh funny thing that. I didn't even tell him to go. He just left.”

“I'm sorry.” Arthur muttered suddenly regretting coming over to console his neighbor. This is what he had wanted from day one. Mr. Holland had left.

“What do you want to be when you grow up Arthur?”

His head snapped to look at Eames and he let out a light laugh from the sudden change in topic, “I'm not sure. Something in business. I've always been told I have the mind for it.”

“Wrong.” Eames took a sip from his now near empty glass after putting out his cigarette. “There is only one answer to that question.”

“And that is?”

“Happy. Your only goal should always be to be happy.”

“Are you happy?” Arthur looked at his bare feet not really sure what else to do.

There was a familiar glint in Eames' eyes that Arthur couldn't really place in the moment. “I'm not grown up.”

“That's a fair point.” Arthur said softly and things went quiet for a bit with Rocco settling at their feet.

“I finally asked him about the girls.” Eames spat out like it hurt him just to say. “He did it before. When we first got together, we almost broke up. We should have. I should have stopped everything there. I didn't. It was so stupid. Everyone knew.” 

Arthur looked at him silently urging Eames on.

“I didn't think he'd fuck some eighteen year old girl, never mind more than one. I saw some text messages. His phone was just out, wasn't locked, nothing. I could see everything when the messages popped up. What time were they going to meet again, how great the last time was. All of that shit. When I talked to him about it he attacked me for being...” Eames trailed off and sighed finishing off his drink.

“Being what?” Arthur said softly and turned his body to face Eames.

“Nice to you. I invited you to watch a bloody match. He's the one that told me you liked football. Then you mowing the lawn was apparently the sin of the century because you didn't have your bloody shirt on. He apparently can fuck girls on the side because he's bi and misses girls so much, but I can't talk to you.” Eames breathed out harshly. “I need another drink.” He got up and Arthur followed him wordlessly.

“Should you drink more?”

“This.” Eames waved a bottle that he had fished out of the freezer. “Is how adults figure it out.”

“I thought you said you weren't an adult.” Arthur tried a smile which quickly faded as Eames poured pure liquor into the glass. “What are you trying to figure out?”

“How I was dating someone that likes little girls more than me.” Eames sighed and shot back his drink only to pour another. “I'm adult enough to drink. Try not to be too jealous.”

Arthur stepped closer, “you're going to have one hell of a hangover. You should stop drinking.”

“You always seem so serious Darling. Even when you're here trying to help me, even when you're giving me some smart ass answer to something I've said.” Eames reached out and touched his face and ended up cupping the back of his neck pulling him closer. “Even if you're up in your room with the light on doing filthy things to yourself that you know I can see.”

“Eames.” Arthur breathed out not exactly sure what was happening anymore.

“No Mister?” Eames smirked. “I don't think you've ever just called me my name Arthur. You know you weren't as serious the other night when you were asking me to kiss you.”

“Eames.” Arthur said more firmly. He had been dreaming about this moment, but he didn't want it like this. He didn't want it to be soaked with booze, just something Eames would regret the next morning. “I should go.” This is why Eames didn't kiss him when he had the chance, regret.

“Don't go.” Eames dropped his arm.

It was said so earnestly said that Arthur froze. “I don't. I don't know how to help you right now. Maybe I should call someone for you?”

“Just stay. He's not coming back. No one wanted him around anyway. I was so stupid and ignored it all. I couldn't even tell you why. Sometimes it's just nice not to be alone.” He breathed out and looked up at Arthur. “We can just watch a movie.” 

Arthur didn't really know what to do with Eames coming apart right in front of him. He didn't even want to begin to process the fact that Eames had watched him through the window, or how many times Eames had seen him touching himself. In the moment he had felt brave doing it, but now he felt so foolish.

“I'll hang out, but no more booze. Get a glass of water or something.”

“Yeah. I can do that” And suddenly the hurt was washed off his face, and Eames was back to his smirking cocksure self.

Arthur knew it was a mask, but he let Eames wear it anyway.

~

Arthur woke up comfortable and warm. He was to aware of his face pressed firmly against a thigh and a leg on either side of his own body. His head was without a doubt resting in Eames' crotch, and he wasn't really sure how it got there. He didn't even remember falling asleep, but there he was as comfortable as could be with Eames' morning wood pressing into the back of his head. He would have let himself drift back off if he didn't hear the soft click of the front door closing, and Rocco's nails tapping on the wood floor.

He sat up just as Mr. Holland came in. “Oh this is fucking ridiculous. I left to cool the fuck off and come home to this.”

“It's not.” Arthur scrambled to stand his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

“Arthur is here because I was chain smoking outside, and he knew something was wrong. So he hung out and we watched a few movies.” Eames spoke in a low even voice that felt dangerous. “He's my friend.”

“With his head in your lap. What? I say I need to be with girls too, so you find some young twink to fuck? That's not compromise Eames.”

Eames went to speak, but something seemed to snap in Arthur and he stepped between the two men. “He shouldn't have to compromise like that for you, and don't ever fucking call me that.”

“You're a fucking queer twink Arthur, and you've been making moves on my man because you can't find someone your own age. He's an easy target too. He's clingy, lonely, and insecure.” Joe looked between the two of them and started to point in Arthur's face. “Don't think I haven't noticed you parading around him like bitch in heat. So, fucking typical. And what was all this just going on behind my back? For how long?” 

“Your man? Behind your back?” Arthur's voice was raised and he wasn't sure where any of this bravado was coming from. “Cheating on Eames when he wouldn't do the same to you is the least of all the shitty things you've done.” He took a deep breath and let it all out. “You fuck at least one senior a year. They took Kelly out of classes to save your fucking job that you decided to leave anyway. You're manipulative, and practically a child molester. Kelly wasn't even eighteen when those rumors started. You're lucky no ones parents ever really cared or you'd only be allowed within five hundred feet of a school, and on the sex offender registry. ”

The next part happened so quickly that he wasn't even sure how he did it. Joe went to hit him, and before Eames could do anything to interject Arthur dodged the fist and punched back. He connected with Joe's nose first forcing the other man to stumble back. He was ready when Joe came back at him again. The second punch resulted in Arthur's fist connecting with Joe's jaw. There was a loud crack, and his former teacher dropped to the floor holding his face in his hands.

If it weren't for Eames pulling him away he would have kicked him while he was down.

“Arthur.” Eames said low and careful leading him out of the room. “Arthur love, stay in here.” He turned the faucet on as cold as it would go, and moved Arthur's hand under it. “Stay in here, don't move. Keep your hand under the water.”

Rocco was beside him, and it was all he could do just to focus on the heat from the dog, and the cold from the running water. He was so focused he nearly jumped out of his skin when the door slammed shut, “Eames!” He yelled moving to run out of the kitchen dripping his wet hand on Rocco.

“Whoa, whoa. I'm right here. Lets look at that hand.” Eames sat him down in one of the chairs and knelt in front of him. “Adrenaline wearing off yet? Can you make a fist? How's the pain?”

“Fuck.” His hand was already starting to swell and the pain was almost too much as he made a fist and straightened out his fingers a few times.

“Good. Doesn't seem broken.” Eames nodded and got up to the freezer. “Frozen veg.” He handed it to Arthur with a smirk. “Now Darling are you aware that you just broke half a mans face defending my honor?”

“He called me a twink and tried to hit me first. It was my honor,” Arthur spat out, and tried not to pout too much it was a little for Eames too.

“And where did you learn to be so deadly?” Eames' smile got wider.

Arthur shifted “I know how to fight. I know how to do a lot of things. You don't really know me.”

“You're not wrong.” Eames shifted his stance. “Now. What do we tell people? Did you fight off a burglar?”

Arthur groaned and bent his head down resting it in his good hand as Eames rambled about all the situations Arthur could have saved them from. 

~

“You broke Mr. Holland's nose and dislocated his jaw because he caught you sleeping on a couch with your neighbor.” Ariadne's mouth dropped and she carefully set down her cup of coffee. “Did you guys have sex?”

“No. He was drunk and upset we watched a movie and fell asleep.” 

“Do you know for sure that you did that much damage?”

Arthur looked around the small coffee shop, “he looked pretty broken when he came by to pick his stuff up yesterday.” He looked down at his hand. His knuckles were various shades of blue and purple from being bruised, but he was fine.

“Your lucky he's not taking you to court for battery or assault or something.”

“He'd have to air all his dirty laundry.” Arthur shrugged and sipped his coffee.

“Okay so you and Eames totally fucked after he got his stuff right?”

“No! Ari,” he mumbled getting more serious. “I haven't even really seen him, he left and asked me to take care of his dog.”

“Wait. You punched someone for him...”

“For me.” Arthur interrupted.

“Right for you, and then he just kind of took off and left you to take care of his dog?”

“I think it was just while Joe got his stuff out of the house.” Arthur shrugged. He was still wavering between feeling like a bad ass and feeling foolish over punching the other man. “I wouldn't have wanted to be there either.”

“You really like this guy.” She said it like it was some great realization.

“It's not.” He blushed. “It's not that kind of a thing.”

“You punched his boyfriend Arthur.”

“Ex boyfriend.” Arthur added quickly and took another sip of his coffee not wanting to let onto his feelings too much.

~

“Can we talk?”

Arthur's chest tightened. He was in Eames' kitchen feeding Rocco, and didn't even hear the other man come in. “Where were you?”

“I'm sorry I was staying with Mal and Dom while he, you know.” Eames gestured around.

“It's all gone.” Arthur added. “I watched from my house while he got it. He left his key in the mailbox. I got it and put it on the table.”

“Thank you for everything you did.” 

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He didn't like how final that sounded. “It wasn't a problem Eames, you know that. You were there. I was sticking up for myself, not just you.”

“But it was for me too?”

“Of course it was.” Arthur laughed at the ridiculousness of the question.

“Arthur.” Eames said carefully causing the other man's chest to tighten. “I talked to Mal a lot when I was there, about everything. I said a lot of things to you that night when I was drunk.”

Arthur held his hand up to stop Eames. “Don't apologize. I wanted to hear them, just not like that.”

“I know.” Eames hung his head and took a deep breath. “I shouldn't have put you in the middle of all of this though. I shouldn't have been flirting with you. I shouldn't have been watching you. It was so wrong, you're too young. I was taking advantage.”

“I'm what? You what?” Arthur saw red.

“I just mean I was being inappropriate. I knew Joe was cheating for a long time. I ignored it. I wanted to flirt. I didn't want to feel alone, and you were always there. It just turned into a huge mess. You shouldn't have been involved. I do this. I get people into my orbit, and I don't let go.”

“So, you were using me to get back at him? Oh hey I like high school kids to?” Arthur was trying to hold back tears.

“Arthur. Not like that. You need to let me finish.” Eames grabbed at his arm.

“Finish what? Telling me you used me, or that you feel like a giant perv for spying on me? Which by the way I let you. You think I wasn't up there touching myself hoping you'd see?”

“Arthur.” Eames said it low and Arthur could tell he was holding back.

“I didn't ask you to kiss me because I didn't want you to.” 

“Arthur. I know but,”

“No! I don't want to hear whatever regurgitated shit that Mal fed you come out of your mouth. At the cookout she told me that you weren't for me, and maybe she was right.” There were tears rolling down his face despite his best efforts to stop them. 

“Don't cry. It wasn't supposed to be like this.” Eames said softer.

“I'm gone. Mow your own fucking lawn from now on.” Arthur shook his arm free “And don't even think I haven't noticed the way you look at me. I know you want to do more than just fuck me.” He nearly yelled in Eames' face and then stormed out.

“No!” Eames yelled and followed him outside. “You don't get to storm out. You need to listen. It came out wrong.”

“What did?” Arthur spat out breathing hard, still struggling to control himself.

“I am insecure, and clingy and lonely. Joe wasn't wrong.” He sighed and looked everywhere but at Arthur. “The drugs, and the stealing were so I could feel something I didn't have a great childhood. I came here to start over.”

“Jesus Eames. Every teenager does stupid shit to feel something or try and find themselves.” 

“I went to rehab to avoid being locked up. It wasn't a teen phase.”

“So? Is that something that you want to do now? Go snort some coke and steal a sports car? You saving me from your criminal ways Eames?” Arthur could barely control himself at this point. “I don't care where you've been.” 

Eames swallowed and looked right into Arthur's eyes. “When I first saw you I wanted to press you back down into that lawn chair and make you beg for my cock.”

“So?” Arthur bit back. This wasn't helping and now they were fighting outside where anyone could hear. He couldn't do this.

“You're young Arthur.”

“Fuck off with that Eames. Stop saying it. That doesn't matter. Who cares if you wanted to fuck me? It doesn't even matter that Joe was fucking younger girls. It mattered that he was an asshole and cheating.” Arthur threw his hands up, and started for his house again. He almost didn't care that Eames was following.

“Arthur stop.” Eames followed blindly into the house.

“Sorry I didn't want to put on a show for the neighbors. I'm sure they don't need to know all about how you want to fuck me but won't.”

“I don't just want to have sex with you.” Eames ran his hand though his hair. 

“No shit.” Arthur crossed his arms. He had finally gotten control of his tears. “I just said that like five minutes ago.”

Eames inhaled sharply again and Arthur watched him closely. He was clearly starting to come apart, and on the verge of a panic attack. Without really knowing why he stepped forward and pulled the other man into a tight hug. Eames melted into it. Arthur tried to ignore the breath on his neck, or how nice it felt to be tucked against the other man's chest. He was supposed to be angry, he didn't want to be the one giving comfort, yet he couldn't resist the urge to help calm Eames down.

“Arthur.”

“I think you need to take a day or two and figure out what it is you really want to say to me.” 

Eames stood back a little dropping his hands to a tight grip on Arthur's hips. “I have no idea what I'm doing.”

“Figure it out, or at least one direction to go in.” He said it softly and broke their bodies apart even though he really didn't want to. 

“I will.”

In that moment Eames leaned forward and Arthur pulled back. If they kissed now he wouldn't be able to give the other man the time needed to figure it out. “Eames. Now isn't right.”

The hurt that was clearly display on Eames' face broke him a little, and it was all he could do to not hold his arms out and pull the other man into him. Still Eames left, and Arthur sat down on his couch feeling like he might have just made a huge mistake.

~

It was five o'clock in the morning on the eighth day when Arthur was woken up to knocking on his door. He grumbled, and pulled his body out of bed. He had no idea who the hell could be knocking that early, but he was sure he was about to kill them. When he flung the door open a scowl on his face Eames was standing there holding out a cup of coffee.

“Morning.” He was given a large happy grin full of crooked teeth.

“It's fucking five. It's still the night.” He took the coffee and shuffled into the kitchen.

“You are not a morning person.”

“No Eames I'm not.” Arthur looked at him expectantly. 

“I've been thinking.” Eames added and started to pace a little.

Arthur was to tired for this. When he told Eames to think he hadn't expected him to return with his thoughts over a week later at the ass crack of dawn. “Go on.”

“I want to do things fast, and move you in tomorrow so you don't have to leave when your house sells.”

Arthur laughed, “you woke me up for that?”

“I want to wake you up on a Sunday with a lazy blow job, and then make you breakfast.”

“You could make me breakfast now.” Arthur added and looked at the fridge. He wasn't really sure where Eames was going with any of this.

“I want to see how far I can push when you call me Sir.”

“Eames. Are you off your meds or something?” Arthur said as a deflection. That wasn't exactly something he'd never thought about. 

“I don't take meds.” Eames grumbled back. “This is what I've been thinking about.”

“About sexual fantasies? And you woke me up to tell me them?” 

“You have feelings for me.”

Arthur nodded and sipped his coffee, “I do.”

“Beyond sex.” Eames added.

“Yes.”

“I don't think anyone has just wanted me before without using me.” Eames admitted very softly.

“Listen to me. I don't care about that shit.” Arthur breathed in. “I don't care that your older than me, I don't care that you're a mess, I don't care that you dated some asshole so you didn't feel lonely. Trust me. I'm not perfect.”

“You're no good with mornings.” 

“No Eames, I'm not.” Arthur frowned at him. It wasn't exactly what he was getting at. He had his own abandonment issues he was working on.

Eames dropped to his knees and shuffled till he was between Arthur's legs. “Ask me again?”

“I'm not going to ask you to kiss me every single time you want to Eames.”

“Last time I tried you didn't let me.”

Arthur sighed and looked down at him, “that was different and you know it.”

“I want to make you ask for everything just so I can hear it.” Eames smiled and moved up closer to Arthur.

“Eames I want you to kiss me.” He dropped his voice and leaned forward.

Finally their lips meet and all Arthur can do is sigh into the feeling. He had been waiting for this moment, and he wasn't let down. A tongue moved over his lower lip asking for him to open his mouth and he quickly dropped his mouth open with a moan. Two hands were holding his thighs down, and his own were tangled in Eames' hair. It was perfect. He bit down on the other man's lower lip lightly just testing and earned a moan, and the grip on his thighs tightening.

“I'm going to fuck you Arthur.” It was growled directly into his neck and he shivered, but pressed his body forward.

“I thought you didn't want to just fuck me.”

“Now is not the time to be cheeky Darling.”

“I think I'll always be cheeky Mr. Eames.” Arthur mocked.

“Are we already going there?” Eames grinned and stood before pulling Arthur up with him, and pinning him against a wall.

They went back to kissing after that. Eames' fingers now digging into his hips, sure to leave marks. For his part Arthur arched back against the other man who was grinding helplessly against him while they kissed. He couldn't stop moaning, and wasn't sure if he was dreaming he wished he had something to ground him to the real world.

“I think our cloths are in the way.” Arthur managed to say as Eames' lips attached themselves to his neck.

“They are.” Eames dropped back down to his knees. Arthur just looked down as the man started to work on the button of his jeans. “Ask me.”

“I can't ask. Eames.” It ended in a moan.

“Yes Darling?” His pants were being pulled down past his hips and off of his body. “Is this the first time?”

“Don't ask that.” Arthur moaned as a hand was placed on the outline of his cock through his briefs. 

“I have to.” Eames breathed into his thigh before biting down on the inside of it.

“Eames.” Arthur breathed and arched against him. “I want to see you.”

“And I want your cock in my mouth.” Eames countered and Arthur couldn't do anything but breath in sharply as his briefs were pulled down and those lips were so close to where he had always fantasized they'd be. “But you haven't asked.”

“Suck me please.”

A tongue ran up the underside of his already painfully hard cock. He couldn't look. He braced himself against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. It was too good. It was too much of everything he had always wanted. His hips were pinned back against the wall, and finally those lips he couldn't stop thinking about were wrapped around his cock, and a tongue was swirling around the head. He pushed back against Eames' strong grip, and knew he needed to calm down.

“I want to see you.” He repeated and moved to sink down to the floor but was held in place.

“Okay.” Eames nodded and backed up slightly before standing again and taking off his shirt.

Arthur's hands were on him automatically. His finger tips traced the black lines of the other mans tattoos closely just in case it was the only time he'd be able to. Soon his lips replaced his fingers and his hands dipped to fumble with the button on Eames' jeans. This was it. He didn't stop, and he didn't hesitate. He pushed down the other man's jeans and boxers with one push. 

Lips were on his before he knew it, before he had a chance to catch up to what was going on. Arthur moaned and pushed back but Eames was right there, now rubbing their cocks together. “I don't want to yet.” Arthur breathed out ragged. “I want to feel you.”

“Where?”

“Eames please.”

“Please what?” The words were spoken against his lips, and he could feel the grin on them.

“Please fuck me.”

“Maybe we should find a bed for that.”

“Eames.” Arthur moaned, he didn't want to stop to change location.

“I'm sure that lube I've seen you use while you touched yourself will come in handy. Someday I'm going to have you do that for me again, but I'm going to be close enough to touch. I'm going to tell you how perfect and sexy you look while you make yourself cum for me.”

“Fuck. Okay. Stop.” Arthur shook his head, and moved. He fumbled up the stairs trying his best not to get to far into his own head, and become too self conscious. There was so much he still hated about his body.

When he got to his room he flopped back on the bed and nodded to the lube on his bedside table. For his part Eames grabbed it and laid over him. The man took both their cocks in his hand and worked his hips rubbing them together as Arthur moaned into his mouth.

“Eames I'm going to cum.”

“Not till I'm inside you.” Eames shook his head no, and moved back grabbing Arthur's legs and spreading them in one smooth motion. “You've got a great ass Pet.”

“Please fuck me Eames.”

“Have you? Are you ready for that?” Eames' voice wavered. 

“It's okay.” Arthur kissed him and spread his legs further apart. “Please.” He arched up.

No further convincing was needed, and then Eames' was inside of him. He stilled for a few moments before starting to move. Arthur let out a low deep moan, and pushed his body into Eames' movements matching them. Neither of them lasted long. First Eames' came, and then before pulling out, he wrapped a hand around Arthur's cock and brought him off.

~

Arthur fell asleep before Eames did. He didn't get to appreciate the other man cleaning them up, and tucking him into his own bed. Though he was greeted to the sight of the other man sleeping, mouth opened when he finally work back up at a much more respectable time.

“Eames?” Arthur whispered.

“What?” Eames startled eyes flying open before softening again once he realized where he was. “Morning.”

“What do we do now?” Arthur asked but moved closer.

“This is the part I'm not good at.” Eames admitted softly. “I don't know what I'm doing here.”

“Keep flirting and hanging out I guess. I mean we have the same favorite kind of pizza so that's good. I like your friends. You'd like Ariadne.” He started to ramble and then stopped himself. “I've never done this.”

“We'll figure it out then.” Eames said with total confidence and kissed his forehead.

“Hey Eames?”

“Yes love?”

“One of your fantasies involved making me breakfast after a blow job right?”

Eames let out a laugh. “It did.”

“Lets start there.” Arthur laughed back before kissing him.


End file.
